theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Weirdsister College (TV Series)
Weirdsister College: The Further Adventures of the Worst Witch is the sequel to successful British children's television series The Worst Witch (1998-2001). Weirdsister College ran for only 13 episodes and there have been no publicised talks for a returning series. From the 26th of October 2009 to mid November, Weirdsister College was shown on Citv Channel. All 13 episodes were shown and aired at 5.30pm to 6.00pm. When all the episodes were aired, The New Worst Witch began. Overview We follow Mildred Hubble in her first year at Weirdsister College, a university for students of magic. Similar to her adventures at Cackle's, Mildred usually messes up, but saves the day at the end. The series has a darker side than The Worst Witch, with evil creatures and a possible doomsday. Weirdsister College was directed by Alex Kirby and Stefan Pleszczynski, Who were directors on The Worst Witch. Martin Riley, who wrote many episodes of The Worst Witch, was a writer on Weirdsister College, and went on to write for The New Worst Witch. Producer Michael Haggiag also worked on The Worst Witch and The New Worst Witch. Cast *Mildred Hubble - Georgina Sherrington *Ethel Hallow - Felicity Jones *Cas Crowfeather - Abeille Gélinas *Nick Hobbes - Bobby Barry *Tim Wraithewight - Kent Riley *Azmat Madaridi - Sacha Dhawan *Deirdre Swoop - Stephanie Lane *Prof. Alicia Thunderblast - Charmian May *Prof. Johnathan Shakeshaft - John Rogan *Dr. Jenny Wendle - Jaye Griffiths *Dr. Andy Starfinder - Eric Loren *Veronica Dewdrop (The Beetle) - Jenny Galloway *Ben Stemson - Christian Coulson *Elaine Stemson - Heather Wright *Miss Hardbroom - Kate Duchêne *Enid Nightshade - Jessica Fox *Azmat's Granny - Surendra Kochar *The Gargoyle - Jimmy Vee *Turpin - Harry Miller *Mr. Denton - David Sterne *Dr Josie Foster - Gillian Hanna *Vet - Kitty Martin *Guy De Malfeasance - Milo Twomey *Alison - Tara Hayes *Young Prof. Shakeshaft - Nick Haverson Episodes #The All Seeing Eye #Never on Friday #The Gargoyle #The End of Misery's #All That Jazz #Dreamcatcher #Dr. Foster, I Presume #The Seventh Sense #The Golden Cauldron #Good Friends #Shaky Foundations #The Whisperer #The Gates of Power DVD Release In 2007, Shock released Weirdsister College on DVD, in a boxset with Season 3 of The Worst Witch, although it is titled as "Series 4" of The Worst Witch. Shock also released box sets of Seasons 1 & 2 of The Worst Witch, and Seasons 1 & 2 of The New Worst Witch. These are all on Region 4, being released only in Australia, but playable in other reigons. Gallery See Here: Gallery: Weirdsister College Trivia *The 7th episode in the series (Dr. Foster, I presume) is a reference to the quote "Dr. Livingstone, I presume." by Henry Morton Stanley. *The twelfth episode in the series (The Whisperer) is the only episode in the series that was marked To Be Continued... *Felicity Jones returns to playing Ethel Hallow, as for seasons 2 and 3 of The Worst Witch she shaped her appearance to hide the fact she is sister of winy Sybil Hallow. When she came to Weirdsister, she felt as though it was safe to change back, and resumed the appearance of Ethel Hallow of The Worst Witch season 1. *Weirdsister College had a working title of The Worst Witch: The College Years. External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0315093/ Weirdsister College] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/10015/summary.html Weirdsister College] at TV.com *Weirdsister College Source Category:Weirdsister College